Miranda Cosgrove
|Born = May 14, 1993 |Character = Megan Parker |Occupation = Film and Television Actress, Musician, Voice Actress |Years Active = Actress 2001-Present Singer 2007-Present}}Miranda Taylor Cosgrove is an American film and television actress and pop recording artist. Cosgrove played the major roles of in Drake & Josh and played the title character in iCarly. She has been singing since 2007, when her first single, Leave It All To Me (the theme-tune to iCarly) dropped. So far, she has had 2 hit albums, Sparks Fly and High Maintenance. Biography Miranda Cosgrove was born in Los Angeles, California on May 14, 1993. In April 2011, she was accepted into both New York University and USC, and needed to make a decision within a few weeks. She said she would major in either Theatre or Film. When she was three years old, she was discovered singing and dancing in LA restaurant The Taste of LA by her current agent. A talent agent was impressed with her singing, and dancing skills so he signed her up for his talent agency, leading to a career in advertising soon after, as well as other roles and shows. She began homeschooling after she finished elementary school at Maude Price Elementary School in Downey, California, and then enrolled in an online school program, which she has been doing since 2006. She is an only child. Miranda's ethnicity is English, Irish, and French, as told to People Magazine. Career In 2001, Cosgrove's first acting role was uncredited. She was the voice of the 3-year-old Lana Lang in the first episode of Smallville. Afterwards, she had many other small roles in various television series, and appeared in a starring role as Summer Hathaway in the 2003 film School Of Rock. Her claim to fame was when she was cast as Megan Parker in the 2004 Nickelodeon TV series, Drake and Josh, which gained a massive following. In 2007, she was cast in another Nickelodeon TV series iCarly as the main character Carly Shay, who makes her own webshow acting alongside Kayla Marie Lee, Jennette McCurdy, Jerry Trainor and Nathan Kress. The film Despicable Me features Miranda Cosgrove, who voices an orphan girl named Margo, and daughter-figure to an evil mastermind criminal. This film was released in 2010.In February of 2010 she announced that she was to be the new face of Neutrogena, starring in a television commercial endorsing the product. She inked a deal for 26 more episodes of iCarly, bringing the total episodes to 96. She said she still loves making iCarly and won't stop acting and singing, even with her upcoming S.A.T. tests and looking to start college next year. She appeared on the cover of The New York Times Magazine talking about her career, family (her parents Tom and Chris), and her schooling from public to home schooling. Singing Cosgrove made her music debut in 2007, singing the theme song for iCarly called "Leave It All To Me" which features On June 10, 2008, the soundtrack to iCarly was released, including "About You Now" originally by the Sugababes. Her first live performance was the the YMCA's 2010 pre-show. Dancing Crazy Summer Tour It was announced that Cosgrove will tour all over United States. Joining Cosgrove on tour was YouTube phenom, Greyson Chance, who gained notoriety in 2010. The star trek supported her debut studio album. It features songs such as "Stay MY baby" which was co-written by Canadian singer-songwriter Avril Lavigne, who produced it. It started on January 24, 2011 in Kansas City. On August 11, 2011, Miranda Cosgrove's tour bus was involved in a traffic collision on interstate 70 in Vandalia, Illinois. Five passengers were injured including Miranda Cosgrove herself, who suffered a broken ankle. Trivia *Miranda is still close with her co-star Josh Peck and has recently appeared in one of his vlogs on his YouTube channel. Gallery Click here for the Miranda Cosgrove gallery. Links * * Category:Cast Category:Females